Never Can Say Goodbye
Never Can Say Goodbye by The Jackson 5 is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by Quinn. She sings this song reflecting on her ex-boyfriends; Finn, Puck and Sam. Following this performance, she reveals to the New Directions that she was accepted to Yale and that she would never have dreamed of attending such a well-know university if it hadn't been for them, because it was them who gave her love and support throughout her rough times over the past few years. Everyone congratulates her for her acceptance as Rachel stares back at her for the touching words she said. Lyrics New Directions Girls: Ooh-ooh, ooh Quinn: Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls : Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls : Say goodbye boy) Even though the pain and heartache Seems to follow me wherever I go, Though I try and try to hide my feelings, They always seems to show Then you try to say you're leaving me And I always have to say no, Tell me why (Girls: Tell me why) is it so (New Directions Girls: Is it so) That I, Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) Every time I think I've had enough, I start heading for the door. There's a very strange vibration, Piercing me right through the core. It says turn around you fool, You know you love him more and more. Tell me why (New Directions Girls: Tell me why) is it so (New Directions Girls: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: Never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (New Directions Girls: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby, (New Directions Girls: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (New Directions Girls: Say goodbye boy) I keep thinking that our problems Soon are all gonna work out. But there's that same unhappy feeling, There's that anguish, there's that doubt. It's the same old dizzy hangup, Can't do with you or without. Tell me why (New Directions Girls: Tell me why) is it so (New Directions Girls: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (New Directions Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh (New Directions Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ohhh Yeah) Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby (New Directions Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (New Directions Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh baby (New Directions Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with New Directions Girls: No no, no no, (New Directions Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Quinn with New Directions Girls: Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Ahhhh Quinn with New Directions Girls: Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Trivia *This is Quinn's first full solo number since Funk, 34 episodes prior, where she sang It's a Man's Man's Man's World. This makes it her first solo since Season One. *The song is also, in a way, directed towards Rachel, since it follows a conversation in which Quinn tells Rachel that she will "have to say goodbye" to Finn in order for her dreams to come true. *The only glee club members not seen on a picture hanging in Quinn's locker are Kurt, Sugar, Mike, Blaine, Rory and the former members; Lauren and Matt. *This song won the "Best Female Solo" category at the Glee Wiki Awards 2012. Gallery NeverCanSayGoodbye.jpg tumblr_lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo2_250.gif ncsg1.png ncsg2.png nevercan3.png ncsg3.png ncsg4.png ncsg5.png Never Can Say Goodbye 6.gif tumblr_lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo6_250.gif ncsg7.png ncsg6.png nevercan.png ncsg8.png ncsg9.png ncsg10.png ncsg11.png Quinn!.gif Fabrevanst.gif ncsg12.png nevercan1.png tumblr_lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo9_250.gif Tumblr lys0s0CuEe1qdlrn2o1 500.gif Tumblr_lyp4j73aeG1qb6ikpo2_250.gif ncsg13.png nevercan2.png Never Say Goodbye.jpg|Never Can Say Goodbye Fan Made Cover (Not Mine)|link=http://gleethecovers.com/|linktext=Original Source quinn in never can say goodbye ♥.gif NeverCanSayGoodbye-QuinnFabray.gif Sam going to Quinn.png Quinn closing her beautiful eyes while singing.png Quinn talking to Rachel.png Quinn from afar.png Puck and Quinn 2.png Puck and Quinn 1.png Never Can Say Goodbye 3.png Never Can Say Goodbye 2.png Never Can Say Goodbye.png Finn and Quinn 1.png Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls